inolvidable
by tsukinodark
Summary: Los padre de sakura están separados. ella vivía con su madre en Konoha pero después de fue con su padre a California, ahora muchos años después por un evento de su padre, ella se reencuentra con su madre y con el amor de su niñez, desde allí sucesos extraños hacen que siempre se reencuentren...SASUXSAKU Y NARUXHINA ENTRE OTROS
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 "MI VIDA"

Me encontraba en gran habitación preparándome para ir a surfear con mi padre y mi abuelo si así como lo oyen el viejo montado en una tabla de surf genial no, pues esta es mi vida por cierto me llamo Sakura Haruno, pero muchos de mis amigos me dicen Jade y a los que defiendo con uñas y dientes si se meten con algunos de ellos, tengo 17 años y vivo con mi padre Akira Haruno y mi abuelo Fudo Haruno y mi nani Ai Susuma en una gran mansión llamada Los Cerezos, situada en Beverly Hills California. Soy muy bien proporcionada la verdad no me quejo según mis familiares saque tanto de mi madre como de mi padre, tengo ojos color jade como mi padre de allí el apodo y tengo el cabello rosa si rosa eso lo herede de mi madre que ahora está en Japón en un pueblo llamado Konoha, mi madre y mi padre se separaron cuando yo tenía 2 años desde ese momento hasta los 9 años viví con mi madre después decidí vivir con mi padre aquí en California ya que me gustaba estar más aquí que allá con mi madre sigo hablando por teléfono y por skipe, pero se preguntaran como es que vivo en una mansión eso es fácil cuando tu padre y abuelo son dueños de HARUNO ING. unas las empresas líderes en el mundo, pero no todo es lo que parece antes de irme de konoha yo me había enamorado de un niño peli azabache con ojos ónix como al noche tan profundos como si fueran a ver adentro de ti, el era mi mejor amigo desde el jardín hasta al primaria allí fue que decidí irme a vivir con mi padre, para mi madre fue un golpe duro y para mis amigos de ahí fue algo que los sorprendió siempre fui tímida, pero cuando entre en el mundo de lo extremo junto con mis amigos fue ahí donde cambie empecé a descubrir lo desarrollada que estaba a mi edad imagínense a los 12 años convirtiéndome en una señorita y mi padre no sabiendo que hacer por suerte nani estaba allí, pero eso es otra historia, ahora concentrémonos son las 5 A.M muy pronto amanecerá y las mejores olas son esas, salgo de mi habitación bajo por las escaleras los tres pisos si como lo oyen esta casa en vez de parecer mansión es un hotel. En fin llego hasta el living y camino hacia la cocina la cual estaba mi abuelo preparado leyendo el periódico tomando su café al lado estaba nani sirviendo mi desayuno y mi adorado padre estaba en frente de la netbook revisando su correo seguro….

SAKURA:Hola a todos, nani, anciano, viejo-decia una alegre mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre…

FUDO/AKIRA: AHH QUIEN LE DICES ANCIANO/VIEJO MOCOSO IRRESPETUOSA TEN MAS CONSIDERACION HACIA TUS MAYORES-decían dos hombre muy apuestos que miraban con el seño fruncido a una pelirrosa que no les daba bola y desayunaba tranquila…

NANI: mi niña que te dije de llamarles así en frente de mí a tu padre y tu abuelo, ya te dije hazlo cuando yo no estoy presente o no estoy cerca—decia divertid una señora grande con aspecto adorable…

SAKURA: si ya se nani pero es que es inevitable bueno ya está bien, vamos porque sino las olas se nos van a ir y no me quiero ir de California si antes haber disfrutado de las olas de aquí ya que estaré muy lejos olas en Konoha, enserio Pa tengo que ir a ese evento—dijo haciendo un puchero muy adorable

AKIRA: cariño tienes que entender tu abuelo y yo cerraremos un importante contrato allí además vas a visitar a tu madre y viejos amigos y lo tomaremos como unas mini vacaciones ahora vamos que las buenas olas van a desaparecer—decia levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida para ir al garaje para buscar el auto así iban a una de sus playas preferidas donde surfeaban…

Sakura se fue refunfuñando diciendo cosas algo perturbadoras hacia el garaje para montarse en su adora moto Harley Davidson, seguida por su abuelo montado en su BMW seguido por su padre con su Ferrary. Así llegaron las mejores playas de Malibu para surfear para sakura era costumbre que los paparazzi lo estuvieran esperando para que los vieran surfear y como no si ella era una de las mejores deportista igual que su padre y abuelo lo fueron en su momento hay un dicho que dice asi "DE TAL PALO TAL ASTILLA" a ella le decían que era la viva imagen de su abuelo y su padre claro que siempre lo tomaba como un insulto ya que ella no le gustaba que la compararan por ser hija de o nieta de tal persona y eso se lo había dejado en claro a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida en California.

Cuando se cansaron de las olas se montaron en sus vehículos tratando de no pisar a nadie por toda la gente que estaba allí, y se dirigieron a las mansión Los Cerezos para terminar de empacar lo ultimo para su viaje…..

[BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO FICS MIO, EMMM ESTO ES COMO UNA INTRODUCCION ES ALGO CORTO PERO EL PROXIMO VA HACER MAS LARGO, ESPERO SUS OPINIONES, Y BUENO LO DE SIEMPRE VOY A ATRATAR DE SUBIR DIARIAMENTE PERO ES QUE AVECES NO PUEDO, BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER Y GRACIAS POR TODA LA GENTE QUE OPINA SOBRE DEMONIC SKULLS]


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA TANTO TIEMPO, AQUÍ LA CONTINUACION DE "INOLVIDABLE"**

Capitulo 2

"POV SAKURA"

Estaba en el aeropuerto junto con mi padre e abuelo y mi nani yendo hacia el avión privado para viajar a Japón Konoha, estaba de mal humor ya que mis amigos no se tomaron muy bien la noticia que me iría por un tiempo indefinido a Konoha…

_FLASH BACK _

Me encontraba en mi moto yendo hacia al galpón donde siempre nos reuníamos con mis amigos, hoy les diría que me iría por tiempo indefinido a Konoha, llegue estacione y camine hacia al galpón allí estaban mis amigos del alma los que siempre me apoyaron desde que llegue aquí, Ten Ten una chica dulce pero a la vez salvaje, era un poco más alta que yo, con ojos cafes tiene el pelo chocolate con dos pequeños chonguitos en su cabeza y el resto del pelo suelto hasta la cintura, muy bien proporcionada, ella era modelo conjunto conmigo y otra gran amiga iba vestida con una musculosa a tiras negra y con una calavera en el centro plateada un short violeta oscuro con unas converse negras, a su lado se encontraba Ino rubia de ojos azules una chica hermosa y explosiva no tanto como yo pero tenía su carácter, tenía su pelo con una coleta alta con flequillo tapándole el ojos izquierdo, cuerpo de infarto era la chica más deseada del todo el colegio después de mi, tenia puesto un top blanco con un chaleco multicolor un jeans hasta la rodilla pegado y unas sandalias de tacón, ellas dos estaban sentadas en el sillón del lugar, en el otro extremo del galpón patinando estaban mis amigos o como yo les decía mis machotes, empezando por Kiba peli castaño de ojos cafes con dos marcas en su mejilla rojas, un muchacho muy hiperactivo, guapo con un gran físico, deportista y también un gran DJ es por eso se gano el apodo de DJ K, vestía unos pantalones hasta la rodilla marrón una remera blanca con dibujos, zapatillas nike blancas y su skate con él se encontraba Suigetsu un peli blanco con ojos morados, el era muy impulsivo y desidido gran skater, conocido por la gran comunidad femenina por "depredador", también gran físico y deportista vestía unos jeans sueltos con un gran cinturón en la hebilla se encontraba un tiburón allí su apodo, tenía una musculosa larga y suelta negra y roja con el 23 en el centro (N/A ASI COMO LAS CAMISETAS DE BASQUET ) y zapatillas adidas negras y claro su skate al otro lado se encontraba Sai el novio de Ino, peli negro y ojos negros, un gran dibujante y también deportista, gran físico tiene el pelo alborotado es tranquilo y además de hacer dibujos hace tatuajes él es que me hace los a mí y a mis amigos. Estaban escuchando música hasta que notan mi presencia…

INO: frentona para que nos llamaste—dijo mientras se acercaba a sakura

TEN TEN: si jade para que nos llamaste paso algo malo-decía preocupada por su amiga

SAKURA: si y no, bueno es que tengo que decirles algo que no lo tomaran bien y al parecer no vinieron todos Kiba que paso con shino y los demás que no vinieron Ino que paso con el vago y el gordo, especifique que vinieran todos esto es muy importante—-dijo medio nerviosa…

INO: es que ya sabes cómo es todo le parece problemático a ese chico también el otro se la pasa comiendo—dijo la rubia—en cuanto a los demás no los pude localizar….

KIBA: bueno es que no podía ya que no se encuentra en el país recuerdas se fue a Japón a visitar a sus familiares recuerdas-dijo mientras se acercaba a la nombrada

SAKURA: okey entonces se lo comunicaran después a los demás, y es verdad había olvidado que se iba con su familia, bueno la noticia es que me voy por tiempo indefinido a Japón más específicamente Konoha -dijo mientras se alejaba de dos personas que tenían un aura sombría y cuanto más se alejaba mas crecía esa aura-3…2…1…-dijo mientras los varones procesaban la información hasta que todos los presentes exclamaron juntos…

TODOS: COMO QUE TE VAS A ESE LUGAR QUE NO NOS ACORDAMOS DEL NOMBRE Y POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO—dijeron todos muy coordinados…

SAKURA: en serio no fue mi decisión según mi papa y el viejo tengo que pasar más tiempo con mi madre que vive allí en ese lugar me duele dejar Los Ángeles para ir a ese pueblucho de pacotilla llamado Konoha-decía mientras se encaminaba hacia el sillón…

SUIGETSU: pero debe haber una solución o no tienes opción -dijo sentándose al lado suyo

SAI: podríamos convencer a tu viejo o al anciano para que nosotros vayamos no creen—dijo mientras se ponía atrás de su novia y ponía sus brazos por la cintura

TEN TEN: es una opción pero no creo que funcione el viejo y el anciano son igual o peor de tercos que jade, pero con intentar no perdemos nada—decía mientras caminaba con una mano en su mentón como una genia

KIBA: si hagamos eso pero hay que no me queda claro cuando te vas- dijo temiendo por su respuesta, porque si se iba pronto no tendrían tiempo para actuar…

Sakura los miro con una mirada triste y pérdida, entonces los chicos comprendieron el viejo y el anciano habían hecho de las suyas sin darles tiempo a ellos para que impidieran que ellas se valla del país…

INO: entonces cuando te dijeron que se iban—dijo con vos triste

SAKURA: me lo dijeron cuando me levante para surfear con ellos nos vamos hoy a la noche ni siquiera me preguntaron si quería ir, pero no ellos siempre deciden por mi—dijo con frustración

KIBA: eso quiere decir que hoy te vas ósea que te vienes a despedir—dijo

SAKURA: si pero no se pongan triste vamos a estar en contacto siempre en el hotel la televisión es de última generación podre hacer una conexión para que nos veamos por la tele además tenemos skype, whatsapp, facebook, twitter y siempre nos hablaremos por celu, mensajitos llamadas jamás perderemos contacto chicos—decía y a la vez se paraba arriba del sillón animándolos—mejor disfrutemos de este momento que nos quedan juntos—dijo saltando del sillón y yendo hacia la consola de música y ponerla a todo volumen….

TODOS: SIII A BAILAR –dijeron todos y se ponían a bailar

_END FLASH BACK_

Y aquí me encuentro sentada en el avión con destino a Konoha Japón al lado mío se encontraba mi nani que estaba leyendo un libro de no sé qué y la verdad me interesaba, lo único que me preguntaba si algunos de mis viejos amigos me recordaban o si él me recordaba…

"FIN POV SAKURA" (NORMAL)

EN EL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO MAS ESPECIFICAMENTE "KONOHA" EN LA MANSION UCHIHA

Se encontraba un grupo de chicos charlando sobre la fiesta que se daría por el aniversario de las empresas "HARUNO ING", que junto con ella venían al aniversario el dueño, el hijo y su nieta, los chicos se preguntaban como seria la nieta del anfitrión y claro si era su amiga que jamás se olvidaron de ella, más cierto peli azabache que se mostraba emocionado y nervioso a la vez pero lo disimulaba muy bien, porque, por la llegada de ella, la niña peli rosa y ojos jade que siempre le encantaron, fue su amiga de la infancia y cuando se fue se dio cuenta que le gustaba, quiera olvidarla pero no podía siempre había algo que la recordaba y eso era un árbol de cerezos que a su madre le encantaba y por ese detalle jamás podía olvidarse de ella, el muchacho se encontraba tan sumido en su pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que su amigo le estaba hablando…

¿?: Oye teme respóndeme te estoy hablando—dijo y movía su mano por la cara de su amigo para que le respondiese

¿?: mmm dobe cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas teme, usurantokashi-dijo un enojado peli azabache y le brindaba un golpe a su rubio amigo…

¿?: Pero es que no me escuchabas verdad hinata, verdad que no me escuchaba-dijo el rubio mientras le hacía puchero a su novia….

HINATA: si naruto-kun, es verdad sasuke-kun estas muy distraído últimamente no será que estas así por la llegada de sakura-chan—decía una peli azul….

SASUKE: hmp no aguanto, ella ya debe estar en camino mañana ya estarían aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Konoha y nosotros y nuestros padres y su madre le daremos la bienvenida-dijo el peli azabache

NARUTO: pregunto cómo será ahora sakura-chan, según el cejotas ella es una reconocida deportista mundial-dijo el rubio

¿?: tal vez porque el "cejotas" como tú le dices siempre estuvo enamorado de ella y cuando descubrió que era una reconocida deportista, creo el primer club de fans de Konoha teniendo ahora más de 200 asociados-dijo un peli marrón llamando la atención hacia los presentes

HINATA: Neji-kun cuando volviste me dijo mi padre que aun no iban a volver con mi tío— decía alegre y abrazaba a su primo….

NEJI: teníamos pensado volver después pero tuvimos que adelantar el viaje ya que nos invitaron a nosotros también al aniversario de la empresa aliada, y iríamos a recibir junto con ustedes a los señores Harunos y la señorita Haruno-dijo recibiendo gustoso el abrazo de su prima….

SASUKE: escuchaste los rumores que la quieren comprometer no es así, por eso volviste antes—afirmaba el peli azabache

NEJI: sasuke sabes que cuando entra una oportunidad no hay que desaprovecharla y me imagino que ahora empezara la guerra por el corazón de la heredera de las mejores empresas del mundo—dijo…

NARUTO: eso significa que esto será una masacre menos mal que te tengo a ti hinata-chan no quisiera estar en esa jauría de animales en celo—decía y abrazaba a la nombrada….

HINATA: jajajajaja nauro-kun pero que cosas dices si ya estamos comprometidos, además me preocupa como reaccionara saku-chan cuando sepa que un montón de leones machos están tras de ella como si fuera la carnada—decía mientras se aferraba más a su novio digo prometido….

NARUTO: concuerdo contigo no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, bueno porque no mejor nos vamos a descansar mañana será un día largo para todos no-decía llamando la atención de dos jóvenes que se tiraban flechitas cargadas de rayos con sus miradas.

SASUKE: hmp el dobe tiene razón ahora le digo a la mucama que les prepare los cuartos de huéspedes y no acepto un no como respuesta—dicho esto se fue a buscar a la mucama…

Y así se fueron a dormir, claro que cierta parejita tubo que dormir en cuartos separados, esa fue idea de neji que no le gustaba la idea durmieran juntos mientras él estuviera bajo el mismo techo….

**[HOLA OTRA VEZ CIENTO LA TARDANZA ES QUE ME FALTABA INSPIRACION, BUENO** **QUERIA COMENTARLES QUE SOY ADMIN EN UNA PAG DE ANIME EN FACEBOOK SI QUIEREN DARLE "MG" PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EL LINK O ENLACE EN MI PERFIL Y TAMBIEN ENCONTRARAN EL LINK** **SOBRE LOS AUTOS DE MI OTRO FICS "DEMONIC SKULLS" ALLI ENCONTRARAN LOS AUTOS DE CADA UNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES, PRONTO ACTUALIZARE "DEMONIC SKULLS" Y "PIRATAS DE ALTA MAR" CUYOS CAPITULOS ESTAN EN PROCESO, GRACIAS POR LEER SI TE GUSTO DEJA UN COMENTARIO ME GUSTA SABER SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA Y COMO SE ESTA DESARROLLANDO, DE VUELTA GRACIAS POR LEER Y DESDE YA NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA]**


End file.
